The median of a set of consecutive odd integers is 138. If the greatest integer in the set is 145, what is the smallest integer in the set?
Solution: The median of a set of consecutive integers is the middle value of that set. Since the median is an even number, but there are only odd integers in this set, there must be an even number of integers in the set. The set must be $$\{131, 133, 135, 137, 139, 141, 143, 145\},$$ and $\boxed{131}$ is the smallest integer in the set.